Naruto-Controller of snow
by Ichigo-uzumaki123
Summary: What if Naruto was able to control snow as a kekkai genkai and found out from a letter from his mother given to him by sarutobi. First fanfiction ever written


Chapter 1-Revelations and the academy

Disclaimer-I dont own Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki had a Demon sealed inside of him 10 years ago on October 1st the day he was born. The fourth lost his life along with hs wifes defending the village from the kyuubi by sealing it inside his son. For this Naruto was hated by almost every one in Konohagakure as they saw him as the Kyuubi and not the container. He was kicked out of the orphanage when he was 4 years old and had to live in his own apartment by himself. He had a tough life with constant beatings from villagers and shinobi alike. Few would help him except the anbu squad the Sandaime Hokage had assigned to be his personal guard. Naruto was also kicked out of most stores or they sold him rotted over priced food. Now to go into Naruto's life

Naruto was walking through the village in his orange jumpsuit with Blond spikey hair and ocean blue eyes to go to his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku one of the few places he could eat at. "Hi Ayame -nee chan Teuchi-san!" Hey Naruto our favorite customer what will it be today?"The usual extra large chicken ramen." After going through about 10 bowls Naruto was approached by an Anbu in a dog mask"Hokage-sama would like to speak with you Naruto." After finishing his meal Naruto went to the Hokage's tower. After entering the office a old man in his 60's wearing the traditional hokage robes Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime hokage."Naruto-kun how are you today."Im doing good jiji what did you need?"Today i'm going to tell you about your family."At this Naruto lit up and started asking questions left and right."Who are they asked Naruto?"Unfortunately they're dead" replied this Naruto got a depressed look and the sandaime couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy."But they loved you very much and were overjoyed when they found out they were having a kid."At this Naruto brightened up a bit and asked"who were they?"They were Minato Namikaze our Fourth hokage and his wife Kuhina Uzumaki."Naruto was thrown through a loop at finding out his father was the man he admired the most."This is a letter from your mother Some information on the Uzumaki clan and her and your fathers jutsu scrolls. and the keys to their house the Uzumki clan estate. Thanks jiji saaid Naruto as he left the Hokages office to go to his new house.

After wandering through the village he found the estate. It was large with a whirlpool carved into the wood. The estate had a training ground, a library 5, bedrooms, 2 complete bathrooms, 3 half bathrooms, a large kitchen, a living room and a swimming the estate he sat down and read the letter from his mother.

Dear Naruto

This is your mother Kushina since you are reading this you are most likely ten years old and im gone along with off I want to apolagize for leaving you alone with out parents to take care of you and love you. The Kyuubi is getting closer to the village and I wont be able to write everything down.

I hope the village has treated you well for what you have gone through and no one knows your heritage except the andaime your godfather Jiraiya and your godmother Tsunade. They most likely can't take care of you to avoid suspicions. I hope that you get to meet them when you get older they are family friends and very good people.

Now as you know you are from the Uzumaki Uzumaki clan originated from the land of snow but later moved to the Village hidden in the whirlpool's. Uzushio and Konoha were close allies since the Uzumaki were related to the Senju clan. Uzushio was on the verge of becoming the sixth great ninja vilage and we were feared for our knowledge of Fuinjutsu and during the Third Great Ninja war Uzushio was destroyed by Kumogakure and Iwagakure together and the Uzumaki were scattered across the five nations.

The Uzumaki clan also had a Kekkai Genkai called Snow release it combined Water and wind to make snow we could also control snow by manupalating it.(Think of Gaara's sand)Another part of the Kekkai Genkai is we are more tolerant to cold than others.

This is all Can write the Kyuubi is here I love you Naruto

Love

Kuhina Uzumaki.

By the end of the Letter Naruto was wiping away tears from his eyes.I wont fail you Kaa-Chan,Oto-san.

The next day

Today was a Saturday and The Academy was out on weekends. Deciding to open the scroll on the Uzumaki clan he opened it and in the middle it read Uzumaki clan after that it read

The Uzumaki clan have larger chakara reserves,more stanima,more longevity and live a longer life span than average person.

Due to the Uzumaki clans larger chakara reserves the basic academy clone was the shadow clone and is more useful than the normal clone as it is solid and relays all information to the caster of the jutsu.

Our increased longevity gives us a faster healing rate then other clans meaning we can survive wounds that others might die from.

Our Snow release kekkai genkai grants us complete control over snow allowing jutsu and to manupilate snow like the Ichibi Bijuu Has control over sand. Snow release combines wind and water elements to make the snow for our most basic jutsu is also the most useful as it causes snow to fall allowing us to use our juts in an enviorement where there is no snow and can be combined with other jutsu such as the Blinding blizzard jutsu which increases the snowfall and limits the targets visibility.

The Uzumaki clans taijutsu style is called the spinning snow and it revolves around fast and unpredictable strikes.

This is all about the Uzumaki clan young one train hard and grow strong.

After reading the scroll Naruto was in shock about how strong the Uzumaki clan sounded. Deciding to read the jutsu scroll inside was every jutsu the Uzumaki clan created along with the shadow clone jutsu and a piece of chakra paper to test his elementsand a note which read "focus chakara into the paper and your elements will be the paper burns its fire, if it gets cut its wind,if it crinkles its lightning,if it turns to dust its earth and if it gets wet you have water." Knowing what to do from the note he focused chakara into the paper and it got soggy,cut in half and the two halves i have wind,water and fire so i can learn snow to the estates traing ground the first thing Naruto learned was the Shadow Clone jutsu which he got down in an hour and started on training in Snow release and started the snowfall jutsu which he got down and some pactice with the spining snow style with the help of his clones before he went to sleep.

The next day Naruto went to buy some new clothes and entered the Higurashi ninja store where a girl named Tenten greeted him and asked if he needed help with anything.I need a new change of clothes to replace these before getting dragged off. After shopping Naruto was wearing a pair of dark blue ninja pants black fingerless gloves a blue short sleeved shirt with a snow flake pattern on it and a trench coat with frostfall in kanji on the back. Thank you that will be 500 ryo. After paying naruto went to ichiracku for lunch and went back home to train some more mastering the two D-rank jutsu the snow fall jutsu and the blinding blizzard jutsu starting on the snow ball jutsu and getting more practice on the taijutsu style.

On Monday naruto walked into his classroom only to be stared at by his ?Deciding to shrug it off he looked for a seat until he noticed a gir sitting in the corner and decided to sit with girl had indigo hair with white eyes that had a hint of lavender she was wearing a coat with shinobi sandals and a heavy coat."Hi"the girl whats your name?"Hinata" whats yours?My names Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Iruka-sensei walks in."Alright everyone quiet down now starting today we will be learning about clans from the anyone name one?The Hyuuga clan some random student blurts good now anyone decides to raise his hand and answers the Uzumaki good Naruto.

4 hours later

Its lunch time and naruto spots Hinata talking to some academy hinata can i join you .Who is this guy a boy with a small puppy names Naruto whats yours."Kiba Inuzuka "the boy said."My names Choji Akimichi"a heavier set boy announces."My names Shino Aburame" the boy in the trench coat announces."My names Ino Yamanaka" the blonde girl introduces and this is my friend Sakura Ino says introducing the pink haired girl."I'm Shikamaru Nara" the pineapple haired boy introduces before going back to cloud watching."I'm Sauske Uchia"the raven haired boy to meet all of that all 9 ate lunch and chatted until the bell rang for lunch to be over.

After the academy

Going back to the estate Naruto decided to work on chakra control starting with the leaf sticking excersise and continuing with the jutsu scroll and taijutsu style until it got dark and went to bed looking forward to seeing his new friend tomorrow.

Chapter end

Note-I will be doing a timeskip to the end of Naruto's academy years so i can progress the story faster.

Review please.


End file.
